The Game Called Love
by Darkangelsonic
Summary: Today is Neku's girlfriend's b-day & what started as an ordinary night out w/ her friends & boyfriend...One thing lead to another & fun soon turned to chaos...What will happen to Neku's relationship & how does Shiki & Joshua fit-in w/ all of this? Read on


**Darkangelsonic:** This is my very first one-shot! I made this because well... Someone asked me too. I forgot who though. Hahahaha Anyway, Enjoy! BTW, **I don't own World Ends with You! **Please do leave massages, suggestions, and reactions. **I also want to say... I LOVE YOU, SIGYN-CHI. for being my beta reader for this!!! I love ya!!!**

* * *

In a dorm, somewhere in Tokyo, two college roommates had been making quite a fuss.

"Hey, Aoki, hurry up! You're boyfriend is waiting!" A girl with short black hair and a pair of glasses as she hugged a certain black stuffed cat –(or was it a pig?) –in her arm before she teased at one of her best friends before giggling.

"Oh, Shiki, you know I love ya, but shut up! He can wait… Besides where are we going tonight?" Aoki's emerald eyes looked over at Shiki Misaki as she playfully smiled

Aoki took out two of her outfits from the closet and held it out for Shiki to choose for her as her waist long haired brunette swayed by her every move.

"It's your birthday today! We have to celebrate!" Shiki excitedly said as she pointed to a dark blue, long sleeve turtle neck that cut off just under her chest with a dark blue Japanese sailor skirt.

"Fine, fine. Is Eri and Beat coming too?" Aoki asked as she disappeared into their bathroom to change

"No, they said that they're sorry but they already had plans." Shiki answered.

"Oh… I wanted them to come too… It's no fun when we're not all there."

"Don't worry. They said they'd make it up to you though."

Aoki came out of their bathroom.

"Omigosh! Aoki, you look so AMAZING!!!"

"T-thanks… So are you going out in that outfit?"

Aoki is referring to the green mini-skirt with her red and white sleeveless hoodie Shiki was wearing. It was the same outfit she had worn when she played the Reaper's game as Eri. Only now it looked hotter on her, revealing her perfectly shaped body, legs and cleavage. Shiki took her glasses off and placed them on the table next to her.

"Of course, Eri and I made it!" Shiki said proudly, putting on contacts and wincing for a moment.

"Yeah and the fact that it makes you the most powerful guy magnet I know, doesn't have anything to do with it." Aoki teased as she grinned at one of her best friends. Shiki blushed in embarrassment

"C-come on, Aoki! Neku's waiting for us at the café!" Shiki exclaimed as she grabbed her arm and pulled her out; Shiki still a bit flushed.

Shiki and Aoki went to Mr. Sanae Hanekoma's Café called the WildKat to meet Neku; the café that was now a bar during the night time.

"Hey, Aoki, Shiki." A male voice said from behind them

They turned and saw Neku Sakuraba wearing baggy jeans and his favorite blue and black sleeveless shirt with his headphone on his head.

"Neku!" Aoki called as she hugged the orange haired teen that she loved and earned a smile from him.

"Y-you two look great…" Neku tried his best to complement. Shiki giggled in response.

"Of course!" Shiki answered.

"Let's get going then." Aoki said with a smile to both people that she treasured.

"Yeah." Neku replied.

"Right." Shiki said.

The three went inside the café/bar. The two girls sat down near the bartender with Neku standing by Aoki's side, before ordering three margaritas and a plate full of nachos and another full of finger sandwiches. Neku started drinking his share as it arrived.

"Ne, Neku… Why'd you two bring me here?" Aoki asked shouting in his ear, which was competing with the loud sound.

"W-well, you turned 19 today, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well—Shiki suggested it… Said you'd have fun." Neku said almost embarrassedly. Aoki laughed whole-heartedly thinking on how Neku was definitely cute when he was embarrassed.

"You bet!"

'I bet Shiki wants to go, have fun here and might be a little embarrassed telling us. I won't ruin it for her.' Aoki thought to herself being considerate to one of her best friend.

Aoki's thoughts had drifted off again which she had been doing quiet often for some odd reason. Aoki had realized very recently that Neku and she had a wholesome relationship. They had only gone as far as hugging and holding hands in the past 6-7 months. It sort of bother her that they haven't kiss yet while compared Eri and Beat who had only been dating for a couple of months have. Aoki was worried that there must be something she was doing wrong.

"Neku?" Aoki whispered as she grabbed on the lower part of his shirt. Her eyes made contact with his.

Then again… She had a more complex relationship with Neku and this began to scare her since she was now starting to fall in love with the guy. Aoki's grip tightens at the thought of Neku suddenly leaving her because their relationship was going nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

Neku smirked at her as he took her hand that was gripping on his shirt into his and leaned on to her; about to press her red, kissable lips with his own. Neku suddenly felt a hand that wrapped on his other arm and started to pull him away from his girlfriend. The pulling had made him let go of Aoki as he looked over to see it was no one other than Shiki who interrupted the perfect moment for their first kiss.

"Come on, Neku! Let's dance!"

Neku sighed as he looked over to his girlfriend and shrugged at her as he got pulled away by the brunettes. Aoki smiled at him encouraging him to go and not worry about her before sighing as her best friend disappeared with her boyfriend. Aoki sighed, she knew Shiki was in love with Neku even when Shiki had just introduced him to her and, for some unknown reason in the middle of executing the plan that she and Eri had—to make Shiki and Neku finally get together, he had to realize that he was in love with Aoki instead. Shiki was ok with it and concluded that Neku was an idiot… But still denies the fact she still has feelings for him which was obvious to everyone except for Neku and Shiki. Aoki shook the thought away, after all Shiki wanted to her to have fun too. Aoki took her margarita and started drinking.

* * *

"Give me another round please." Aoki said to the bartender as she finished her 2nd margarita. The margarita was certainly getting to her as she swore she was seeing the bartender wearing a baseball cap underneath his red hood and had a pair of black devil-like wings. Yup. The margarita was definitely getting to her.

"You shouldn't drink so much alcohol." A silver hair guy told her.

Aoki wasn't really a very good drinker and got drunk easily… So, at present, she was already half drunk, completely conscious but not able to control herself.

"Why do you care? I don't know you!" This was the alcohol talking for her as she saw the silver head guy who was wearing slacks and a bluish white messy polo shirt

"You don't seem to be at the right age to drink."

"Wha-what? I'm turning 19 today, for crying out loud!"

"Congratulations then." He sounded a bit sarcastic, a teasing smirk plastered in his otherwise angelic face.

"Are you making fun of me!?!"

"What if I was?"

"Bastard…" Aoki muttered and earned a mischievous smirk from the guy.

Neku and Shiki came over to Aoki and the silver headed guy she was now with.

"Pink! Long time no see!" Shiki greeted.

Aoki was a little shocked at the turn of events. Shiki knew this bastard… apparently, a friend she hasn't seen for a while.

"Uh… Hey, Joshua." Neku said uncomfortably, as he walked over to Aoki's side separating her from Joshua.

Surprisingly Neku knows him too... Neku wrapped his arms around Aoki and this made Aoki a little bit more comfortable.

"My dear Neku, you haven't changed a bit!" Joshua said with an ecstatic tone.

"Neku~ Feed me?" Aoki said acting like a spoiled kid.

Neku smiled at Aoki, she was distracting him… For now…

"You're really drunk now, aren't you?" Neku said as he took one of the finger sandwiches.

"Makes it faster to get laid with her now, Neku." Joshua taunted, twirling a few strands on his silver hair idly. Neku and Shiki blushed furiously, while Aoki was unfazed as she took a bite from the sandwich.

Neku wouldn't do that… They haven't had their first kiss yet…

"Neku~ Is your friend always like this?"

"Yeah, he's always been an ass, Aoki. So you should stay away from him." Neku warned as he glared at Joshua.

"My, my, aren't you protective, Neku." Joshua teased, his face feigning hurt.

"I am certainly hurt that my dear proxy thinks of me as that way." Joshua whispered, making Neku the only one to hear his comment.

"Stop calling me that!" Neku hissed back, glaring at Joshua.

"I've got nothing to worry about. I have Neku to protect me." Aoki said earning a shocked yet flattered expression from Neku

Aoki took another bite of the sandwich Neku was holding for her. Joshua anticipated this and couldn't help but take advantage of the opportunity and simultaneously biting the sandwich with Aoki. Aoki blushed as their lips had lightly brushed in contact and she pulled away quickly. Neku was now pissed of what he saw and was about to punch Joshua when Aoki pulled his arm to prevent the brawl.

"Hey, Phones! Don't break anything, okay?" Mr. Hanekoma, who was previously entertaining some people, shouted from the end of the table. Mr. Hanekoma looked at Joshua and frowned, earning a smirk from the silver haired.

"Sorry, Hanekoma-san. I promise he won't break anything." Aoki replied apologetically.

"Neku, please calm down…" Aoki said, even though she was under the influence of alcohol.

Neku was shaking in anger when Aoki pulled him closer into her arms. So close that he could already feel her breathing over his ear.

"Calm down?!? How can I?!? He just… I feel so helpless! I couldn't even… RRGH… Damnit…"

"I-I'm fine… Neku, please? Take a deep breath… For me?" Aoki kissed his cheek to persuade him.

"… Smug little…" Neku mumbled as he held her closer to him and started to calm down.

"…So for how long do you guys know each other?" Aoki asked Joshua.

"Aren't you a rude one? You haven't even introduced yourself yet. Neku, teach her some proper etiquettes." Aoki felt Neku tense up from suppressing his anger on Joshua's remark.

"Bite me." Neku hissed. Joshua was starting piss him off again.

"That can be arranged." Joshua smirked mischievously, giggling.

"I'm sorry… I'm Aoki Kou. I'm Shiki's and Eri's best friend and Beat's and Rhyme's friend..." Aoki interrupted, ignoring the last two comments as she snuggled in Neku's arms.

"So… Are you a recent ingrown body part of Neku or was Neku just hiding you in his clothes when we met?" Joshua suddenly mocked out of nowhere then he giggled once more.

Joshua's giggle was something like malicious, mischievous, and unexpected. It could even be defined as something that could get on your nerves. Aoki and Neku blushed as they heard the words 'hiding you in his clothes' from Joshua with a tone that was definitely implying something. Shiki was now becoming restless.

"So… I met Shooter the other day. He told me about when you guys met!" Shiki said trying to liven up the atmosphere.

"Shooter… I haven't seen him for a while." Neku muttered.

"Hmm… I remember. Shooter even said, 'you can play Tin Pin Slammer NAKED.' " Joshua taunted, making Shiki and Aoki blush furiously with the word 'Naked' emphasized.

"Jackass, you don't have to say that out loud!" Neku growled as his face became flushed.

"So… What's the story between you two?" Aoki asked as she tried to get Neku's attention to prevent the heat between the two to build up even more.

"What?!?" Neku snapped.

Neku's eyes went wide as he saw his girlfriend was in tears because of him.

"I-I'm so-sorry… I didn't mean to be nosey…" Aoki mumbled as she tried to wipe her tears.

Neku held her tightly in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, Aoki. I didn't mean it, honest. I was just a little pissed…"

"A little pissed? I'd hate to see you when you're really pissed then." Joshua mocked with that smile of his that says he was up to something. Neku lightly push Aoki out of the way.

"SHUT UP, JOSHUA! This is YOUR entire fault!" Neku tackled Joshua and they started to brawl.

"Shiki, grab Neku! I'll get Joshua." Aoki instructed Shiki as they separated the two boys.

"Phones! You guys are really troublesome tonight. " Hanekoma said as scratched his head and came over to the group

"I'm sorry, Hanekoma-san." Aoki said as she pulled up Joshua.

"You don't have to apologize, Angel." Hanekoma said as his eyes fell on Joshua who had a couple of bruises on his face

"J, you're the one fighting with Phones?" Hanekoma asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's unusual…"

"Sanae, you know as well as I do that I don't do fighting, because you know…" Joshua was playing with his hair with his fingers.

"You know…?" Aoki echoed, Joshua sighed but still continued to be occupied with his hair.

"Because it involves sweating."

"And?"

"He doesn't do the whole sweating thing." Neku muttered as he stood his ground next to Shiki without even a bruise.

"So good of you to remember, Neku." Joshua said as he giggled like when he was amused with something.

"You guys are really making a fuss; it's causing a bit of trouble." Hanekoma informed to them.

"Yeah… Sorry, Hanekoma-san. We'll leave." Aoki said as she bowed apologetically to Hanekoma.

* * *

The group went out of the WildKat, when Aoki turned to Shiki.

"Shiki, can you take Neku home please? I'll take care of your friend." Aoki instructed Shiki, Shiki nodded.

"B-but…" Neku tried to reason.

"Sorry, Neku. Someone has to take care of him. You kind of did a number on him." Aoki replied as she frowned and this made Neku guilty.

"F-fine… But you have to take this with you." Neku said as he took his headphones and iPod out.

Neku walked over to Aoki and slipped the iPod in the pocket of her skirt before putting his headphones around her neck; with Shiki and Joshua awkwardly watching them. Aoki put her arms around his waist with a sad expression, as if they were parting for a long, long time. Neku cupped her cheek and started to caress her using his thumb, before leaning in for the kiss. Aoki's eyes widened as Neku kissed her gently and softly. Before she knew it she was already enjoying the kiss and closed her eyes to cherish it. In no time, Neku's arms were around her waist pulling her closer to him and his tongue was on her lips begging to enter her mouth. She slowly and slightly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. Her arms travelled to his neck pulling him closer to her and deepening their kiss. After a few more seconds, Neku slowly pulled away with a contented smile on his face. Aoki smiled too.

"Take care. Don't let this manipulative jackass take advantage of you." Neku whispered in her ears.

"You take care too and take a good night's rest. I'll call you when I get home." Aoki muttered then kissed him on the cheek.

Neku and Shiki were the first to leave, while Joshua and Aoki were walking on the side walk with Aoki leading the way.

"How did Neku taste like?" Joshua asked all of a sudden with a grin on his face.

"He… Um… I'm not comfortable talking about how my boyfriend tastes with a guy…" Aoki countered.

"Will it be better if I were not?" Joshua taunted.

"Well… No. But, it was a wonderful first kiss." Aoki said thoughtfully as she blushed and smiled.

They were quiet again.

"… This is awkward." Aoki commented.

Still silence came over them.

"So… You have this thing with my boyfriend?"

Joshua didn't reply.

"A fetish thing… on Neku..." Aoki continued.

"What if I did?"

"I don't know… I mean… I'm aware we're making things even more difficult than it has to be…"

"Shiki's been in love with him even before Neku and I met and she's denying the fact that she's still in love with him. I really wanted for us to move on…" Aoki continued.

"Guilt getting to you, hmm?" Joshua pointed out, Aoki froze on the spot.

Joshua smirked as he saw her tense up.

"Well, yeah… How did you…" Aoki turned to face him but ended up inches away from his face.

"I'm just full of wisdom." Aoki rolled her eyes.

"The answer's really easy. You just have to dump Neku for me." Joshua said casually, Aoki's eyes widened.

Joshua's hand shifted from his sides around Aoki's neck and pushed the hair away; making the headphones separate from her long reddish brown hair from her neck.

"W-wait! Hold on. I never agreed I'd dump him!" Aoki shouted near Joshua's ear fanatically.

"I'm just giving you an advice and my advice is always spot-on." Joshua said as he brushed his hair casually away from his face.

"Now I know why Neku thinks you're a jackass." Aoki turned away from him gracefully trying not to hit him with her long hair.

"You only realized this now?" Joshua taunted with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever. Let's go to my place to get you cleaned up."

Aoki started walking with Joshua not far behind. As they reached her dorm, Aoki saw two figures in front of her dormitory door; making her stop abruptly. She saw the two in a deep and focused lip lock that they hadn't realize her presence. Joshua saw Aoki with a hurt and depressed expression on her face and looked where she was staring at. He saw Shiki and Neku standing in front of the dorm; arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed and lips locked on each other.

"Um… C-can we… Uh… Go to your place instead, Joshua?" Aoki muttered.

"Sure…" Aoki turned away from the dorm and was face to face with Joshua.

Aoki and Joshua started walking away from them. Aoki who had seemed to be holding back her tears was deep in thought looking on the ground they were walking on.

"I hate to say this… But I told you so."

Aoki didn't reply; her expression was still the same. She knew all too well she had to break up with Neku sooner or later… When Shiki finally realizes that she still loves Neku.

"Aoki, look, I know that THAT wasn't exactly the best of all situations to see… But let's not jump on to any conclusions."

"… Ok…"

"We can ask Neku and Shiki about it tomorrow. So don't beat yourself up over something that might have been an accident."

"… Yeah..."

Joshua shuts up as he realizes she wasn't in any mode to talk. After a long moment of silence and walking, Joshua holds her hand suddenly.

"How about we do a trade? After all you do owe me."

"Trade?"

Joshua smiled. He finally caught her attention.

"You can stay in my place tonight; in return you're coming with me to a place I want to go to tomorrow."

"… I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Nope." Aoki sighed.

"Fine then."

Joshua and Aoki went to his condo.

"You're the first person I brought here so feel honored that you're here." Aoki rolled her eyes.

"Please do feel at home."

Joshua gesture her to go inside first, like a gentleman would. Aoki entered the condo followed by Joshua. Aoki looked around while Joshua made his way to his kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Water, please." Aoki said as she sat down on the sofa.

Aoki looked at the magazines under the glass coffee table, but her hair was getting in the way. Aoki tucked her hair neatly behind her ear and touched something she forgot she had on. It was Neku's treasured headphones. Aoki's eyes started to tear up. It seemed that holding back her tears were useless now. The feelings of pain and depression were too strong no matter what she did. Joshua entered the living room again and saw Aoki sitting on the sofa crying.

"Aoki…"

Aoki looked at Joshua's way and started to wipe the tears away as fast as she could. At this point, Joshua decided to lay off the pissing off people thing since she's already beating herself up and it wasn't fun anymore when that happens.

"Oh, I'm sorry… You're the one who got hurt. I told you I'd tend to you but it's actually the opposite now." Aoki stood up. Her tears had still not let up, but she tried to smile.

Aoki walked over to Joshua and pushed him to the sofa. She made him sit down and set the drinks on the coffee table.

"Sit here. I'll go get the ice pack." Aoki said before she rushed to the kitchen and opened the freezer.

Aoki found the ice pack and took it out of the freezer barehanded.

"Ouch…"

The ice pack was so cold that pain picked into her fingers. Joshua came in to the kitchen too when he caught her rubbing her fingers to get the feeling and warmth back in her fingers. Joshua gently took her fingers and started to rub them.

"It's better if warm hands rub cold ones." Aoki looked away trying to hide the tears from Joshua.

"Sorry…" Joshua cupped Aoki's cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"It's not your fault." Aoki mumbled, thinking that Joshua was apologizing for her crying.

Joshua took a towel from his cabinets and gave it to Aoki, trapping Aoki between his body and the kitchen cupboards. Aoki took the towel and wrapped it around the ice pack. She started to carefully put the ice over his swollen cheek.

"Ow…" Joshua muttered under his breath.

"Did it hurt?!? I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!!" Aoki panicked when Joshua leaned closer to her with his hand at either side of her, at the point where she could move very much.

"I lied." Joshua teased as he grin mischievously, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Jerk. Stay still!" Aoki put the ice over his cheek again very gently so she wouldn't hurt him.

Joshua and Aoki were quiet for a moment or two, before Joshua decided to watch Aoki's every expression trying to think of a way to take Aoki's head off her pain while she fixed the damage her boyfriend had left on him. Joshua's attention was caught on her intoxicating bright emerald eyes and he started to stare into them. Distraction plan was a go.

"You have beautiful eyes, Aoki."

"Did Neku hit you on the head?" Aoki made eye contact with him.

"No. I'm just telling you 'you've got beautiful eyes.' "

"Whatever, Joshua." Aoki rolled her eyes.

Joshua began to analyze her features again, when she had ignored him again. Joshua's eyes fell on her lips that had previously been kissed by no one other than Neku.

"I bet I'm a better kisser than Neku."

"There is no—"

Aoki's words were cut short by Joshua's lips. The kiss made her eyes widen in shock and drop the ice pack. It was forced on her, but still soft and sweet that it sent shiver down her spine. Joshua passionately kissed her lips but still so tender and so soft like she would break if he had done otherwise. Aoki couldn't help but close her eyes and go with whatever Joshua was doing. Aoki's hands seek for support as Joshua leaned closer and closer wanting to make their kiss even deeper. Her hands only found his hands and carefully travelled to his chest. Aoki was trapped between Joshua and the cupboard, as Joshua's tongue effortlessly went inside her mouth to explore. It felt like they have been kissing for minutes, even hours, as Joshua's hands began to wrap around Aoki's waist and before she knew it she began to enjoy his kiss. Joshua's body was about to close the space that was separating them from each other when Aoki lightly pushed him away.

"Stop… Please." Aoki muttered breathlessly.

Joshua gave her a little space to breath but still didn't let her go.

"So… What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say… There's no way for to know that. But since you had already kissed me… I'd say… …I don't know."

"Maybe… You just need a little more persuasion." Joshua teased seductively then pulled her toward him.

Aoki luckily still had her hands between them and prevented another kiss from Joshua.

"Um… That's ok. I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Joshua let her go and went to the living room.

Aoki slipped to the floor as she hesitantly touched her lips that had been touched by both Neku's and Joshua's lips all in the same night. Aoki picked up the ice pack that she dropped on the floor and stood up, trying to collect herself.

"Want anything from the kitchen, Joshua?" Aoki asked, trying her best to sound as if she had everything under control.

"Yeah, you." Aoki shrugged at Joshua's answer and walked into the living room.

"Very funny, Joshua."

"Come here and sit down on my lap." Joshua gesture her to come and lightly tapped his lap.

"Like that will happen." Aoki said sarcastically as she walked over to the sofa, stopping and crossing her arms in front of Joshua, never minding how cold the ice pack was against her arm.

"Surely you wouldn't snub my generosity after all of this. Only a monster would do that." Joshua teased, twirling a piece of his hair almost absentmindedly.

"… I don't think so, Joshua." Aoki replied. Joshua, not taking no for an answer, grabbed Aoki by her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"JOSHUA!!!" Aoki screamed as she kicked and struggled, Joshua surprisingly strong against her assault.

"Easy. I'm not going do anything else." Joshua teased. Aoki starts to calm down to think.

"… Alright."

After struggling and kicking, Aoki was now sitting on Joshua's lap. Her face was only inches away from his while his arms were still on her waist.

"Your cheek is still swelling, Joshua." Aoki said as she put the ice pack on his cheek again.

"Thank you."

"For what? Neku caused that."

"But you didn't have to come with me to make sure I'm alright. You could have gone with your dear Neku and you would have been spared from seeing such thing."

Aoki looked away from Joshua. Everything he just said was the truth and it made a lot of sense.

"I always knew it would happen… I just didn't think it would be this painful and depressing… The words Neku said… those words really spoke to me… The 'me' that I hide… I've got an older brother and his great and all, but I don't know or even remember my parents… It's a sad thing, but I get through alone… I was very withdrawn before I met Eri and Shiki. That was when my world finally expanded. I was scared but he said, 'You have to enjoy every moment of your life…' I was really glad to hear that from him. …When Shiki told me that she had gotten over Neku, I just gave him a chance because… well, for one thing, I know Shiki would get hurt if another girl stole him away and because he really noticed me… But I knew sooner or later Shiki and Neku would come around."

Aoki looked content, almost proud but it could not be denied how her eyes were glistening. She had been biting her bottom lip, trying her best to suppress crying in front of the ash-haired boy in front of her. Joshua could only stare at the broken girl in front of him.

"Funny thing was I didn't exactly know where those words came from and he didn't either. He just came out and said it to me without thinking."

Joshua frowned as Aoki's tears began to flow down to her cheek. All of those tears were for Neku… for his dear proxy…

"Anyway, Eri and I thought they'd make a great couple. Neku liking me was something that resulted from a weird incident."

'Everything is going according to my plan… But the game isn't over yet…' Joshua thought to himself as he pulled her closer to him, hiding his smirk behind a mask of indifference.

"I guess I don't have the right to cry since I knew this would happen… And maybe I should have prevented myself from falling in love with him too… Maybe I subconsciously thought I had a chance… Maybe that's why it hurts so much." Aoki continued, unable to stop even if she knew that she knew nothing of this boy in front of her.

"I don't like repeating myself, Aoki. But this really has and easy solution." Joshua softly said in her ear as he wiped the tears away.

"Dump Neku and take you instead? As if I'd take that seriously. Maybe when something unbelievable happens and tells me that you're the one then maybe I'd consider it." Aoki replied, unsure if she said it out of spite or out of something else.

"That can be arranged."

Aoki lifted the ice pack from his cheek.

"It's not swollen anymore…"

"Then off to bed. We still have to run an errand tomorrow." Joshua sighed.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll sleep when I want to." Aoki argued as she stood up.

Joshua stood up face to face with Aoki.

"Would you rather sleep beside me then?" Joshua caressed her cheek with his forehand and made her body tensed up.

"No, no… I'll go to bed."

Aoki wasn't really thrilled with the idea of being in the same bed with a stranger and, to top it off, he was a flirty guy!

"I have extra shirts in the dresser. You can have my room. It's comfier. I'll take the guest room." Aoki nodded as she went off.

Aoki went and took a shower and wore one of Joshua's polo shirts. It was a little big for her though. All the lights had been turned off by Joshua and Aoki was in his bed tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. Usually Shiki or Eri was in the room too and they'd just talk about random things before falling asleep, something like dreams, crushes, boys, school, fashion and that kind of stuff. Tonight was different. Tonight she was alone again. Something she didn't like. Aoki sneaked in to the guest room.

"Joshua, you awake?"

"Hmm?" Aoki's face began to blush.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm not asking for something to happen ok?!? I just don't want to be alone…" Aoki quickly explained so that there was no misunderstanding.

"Sure, hop in. You better not bother my beauty sleep again." Joshua said sleepily.

"Ok…"

Aoki climbed in the bed and lay down beside him; both of them back to back. After a few minutes, Aoki's tears started to fall again. She didn't understand why, but she was still feeling lonely. Aoki turned to her other side and rested her forehead on Joshua's back.

"Joshua? Is it ok if I... Stay like this for a while?"

Joshua didn't reply. Instead, he turned around to face Aoki and wiped her tears away before unexpectedly wrapping his arms around her. Aoki soon had cried herself to sleep. It had been a busy and tiring day after all.

* * *

The next day Joshua was the first to wake up, but watched Aoki sleep peacefully. She woke up a few minutes after. Joshua lightly gave her a quick peck on the lips, whispering a 'good morning'. This gesture made Aoki sat up instantly.

"Morning, Honey." Joshua teased. Aoki groaned as she stared at Joshua, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Shut up, Joshua. It's too early." Aoki lay back to bed and covered herself up with the sheet.

Joshua embraced the figure under the sheets and smirked as he felt her tense up against him.

"Aoki, remember your promise."

"Well, I don't have a choice. What does it matter?" Joshua's smirk grew as he heard her remark.

"Then get up."

"Ok, ok."

Joshua and Aoki did their morning routine (whatever they were) and finished their breakfast before they went out of his condo to take a walk, leaving Neku's headphones and IPod. Aoki was now, of course, in her own clothes.

"Aoki, do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Like aliens?"

"Things that can't be explained... …Grim reapers and ghosts."

"Yeah, I guess they're believable. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Aoki just shrugged in his response.

Joshua took Aoki to an alley… the same alley where one can find the Reaper Creeper Game.

"This is the place?" Aoki asked curiously as Joshua put down a coin.

"Ask the question you want to be answered. White is for yes, black is for no and the red one is for maybe." Aoki sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Remember, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"F-fine…" Aoki took a deep breath.

"Do I have a chance with Neku?"

The coin didn't move. Aoki looked at Joshua who just smiled for encouragement inches behind her.

"It's not working."

"Say, 'Reaper Creeper' then your question."

Aoki nodded and looked at the ground again.

"Reaper Creeper, is this boy I'm with a jackass?"

The coin moved slowly to the white circle.

"That's not very nice, Aoki."Joshua commented, a slight pout visible on his face. Aoki only giggled.

"Alright… I'll ask seriously. Um…Reaper Creeper, do I have a chance with Neku?"

The coin moved slowly to the red circle. Aoki sighed.

"Reaper Creeper, does Shiki have a chance with Neku?"

The coin moved slowly to the white circle.

"Ok… Next question… Reaper Creeper, does this guy with me have a chance at Neku?"

The coin moved slowly to the black circle. Aoki laughed this time, while Joshua muttered something inaudible to her. (beta note: WHITE!!! Or at least RED, dammit!!!)

"Alright then… Reaper Creeper, will I ever find true love?"

The coin moved slowly to the white circle. Aoki's eyes widened.

"Um… Ok… When?"

"Aoki, yes or no questions only."

"Right… Reaper Creeper, will it be next week?"

The coin moved to the black circle.

"Aw… Reaper Creeper, will it be someone I know?"

The coin moved to the white circle.

"Hmm… Reaper Creeper, will he come next month?"

The coin moved back to black.

"Reaper Creeper, the guy is me, right?" Joshua interrupted. Aoki shot a weird glance at him

The coin moved to the white circle.

"Aoki, look at the coin…" Joshua told Aoki, who obediently did.

Aoki's eyes widened when she saw the result.

"I-I don't believe it. It-It's just a game after all." Aoki hesitated with a flushed expression when Joshua held her hand.

"You said you'd consider it if something incredible told you so. What's more incredible than having reapers answer you?"

"We'll see, Joshua… We'll see."

Silence had flown over them. Aoki couldn't help but look at Joshua. She was confused and restless as if she couldn't decide.

"Joshua… I really wanted to thank you… …For letting me stay in you condo, for making me feel better and for taking me here. If there is anything I can do for you in return… Even though I know I might regret it… Don't hesitate to ask."

Aoki looked over at Joshua. She stuck her tongue out before smiling at him. Joshua smirked in content and nodded.

"Then I'll get that payment right now. Thank you." Joshua grinned.

Joshua pulled Aoki into his arms.

'I win, Neku…' Joshua thought to himself and grinned before carefully, passionately gave her a breath-taking kiss on her lips.

* * *

Omake:

In WildKat Cafe, Sanae almost dropped the cup he had been holding when he heard a few players talking on how weird their mission had been: "Support the silver haired boy in Reaper Creeper. Fail and Face Erasure." With a tired sigh, Sanae looked outside and whispered to no one in particular, "Why didn't you just imprint it, J? That would have made everybody's life easier."

* * *

**Darkangelsonic: **Well, that's it! Don't forget to leave your reactions!


End file.
